Heart style
Heart Style is the first character song for Aida Mana. It is performed by Nabatame Hitomi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Nē Heart tte tsubasa wo tatanda katachi ni niteru Iza to nareba habatakeru yo Ai wa itsudemo junbi OK! Moshi kiki semaru anata no himei ga kikoeta naraba Jitto nanka shiteran'nai yo Zettai hitori ni shinai kara! Nantoka shitai chikara ni naritai Tada sono itten ni kumori nashi! Kyunkyun toka jinjin toka Heart no sensā wo shinjite We can toka I will toka yūki no ansā ni kotaete Jigen mo kigen mo koete yuku yo Girls! Will go!x3 Sā ikou! Nē atashi mo ne nakitaku naru hodo ochikomu hi mo aru Dakara wakaru nasakenai kimochi Ai wa zenbu wo tsutsumu all right! Demo akiramenai ibara darake demo kono michi wo yuku Yowai jibun wo kizutsukeru yōna Don'na tōge ni mo makenai yo Hoshi wo miagete hana wo mitsumete mo Anata wa anata wo sakasemasho! Runrun toka gungun toka Heart no memorī agetara Away toka No way toka yūki no rimittā hazushite Kakine mo eria mo koete yuku yo Girls! Will go! Kako wo nageite asu ni kogarete mo Taisetsu nano wa ima deshou? Kyunkyun toka jinjin toka Heart no sensā wo shinjite We can toka I will toka yūki no ansā ni kotaete Jigen mo kigen mo koete yuku yo Girls! Will go!x3 Sā ikou! |-|Kanji= ねぇHeartって　翼をたたんだカタチに似てる イザ!となれば羽ばたけるよう 愛はいつでも準備OK! もし危機迫るあなたの悲鳴が聞こえたならば ジッとなんかしてらんないよ ゼッタイ独りにしないから! 何とかしたい　力になりたい ただその一点に曇りなし! キュンキュンとかジンジンとか Heartのセンサーを信じて We canとか I willとか　勇気のアンサーに応えて 次元も期限も超えて行くよ Girls! Will go!X3 さあ行こう! ねぇ私(あたし)もね　泣きたくなるほど落ち込む日もある だから解る 情けないキモチ 愛は全部を包む all right! でも諦めない　茨だらけでもこの道を行く 弱いジブンを　傷つけるよな どんな棘にも負けないよ 星を見上げて　花をみつめても あなたはあなたを　咲かせましょ! ルンルンとかグングンとか Heartのメモリーアゲたら AwayとかNo wayとか　勇気のリミッターはずして 垣根もエリアも越えて行くよ Girls! Will go! 過去を嘆いて　明日に焦がれても 大切なのは　イマでしょう? キュンキュンとかジンジンとか Heartのセンサーを信じて We canとか I willとか　勇気のアンサーに応えて 次元も期限も超えて行くよ Girls! Will go!X3 さあ行こう! |-|English= He-ey! You say the heart looks like a pair of wings folded up! Come now! If it has wings, it can flap them away. Love is always at hand, okay? If there ever comes a crisis, I will be there to hear you crying out for help. I won’t just sit there and let you scream. I absolutely won’t leave you alone! In any way I can, I want to be your helping hand. That’s the one thing I know for sure. It’s completely clear! The tightness in your chest, the throbbing of your heart: Believe in what your heart is sensing. Saying, “We can,” saying, “I will,” you can send out a courageous answer. Beyond the limits of space and time, let’s go, girls! We’ll go! x3 Let’s go! He-ey, I also have some days when I’m so sad it makes me want to cry, So I get how miserable you feel. Love is covering it up all right! Even so, I will never give up. Though it may be covered in thorns, I will go through this path! Though I’m weak, and I could end up getting hurt, I will not lose to any thorns! Look up at the stars, see the flowers as well. Watch yourself bloom! Steadily, joyfully, raise up the memories of your heart. Saying, “Away,” saying, “No way,” remove the limiter of your courage! Beyond enclosure and area, let’s go girls! We’ll go! Although we grieve for the past, and we yearn for tomorrow, The most important moment is right now, isn’t it? The tightness in your chest, the throbbing of your heart: Believe in what your heart is sensing. Saying, “We can,” saying, “I will,” you can send out a courageous answer. Beyond the limits of space and time, let’s go, girls! We’ll go! x3 Let’s go! Audio Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music